


Schedule

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Riley has difficulty leaving behind prison even during Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own MacGyver' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you have to follow prison schedule on Christmas? We got presents and Bozer apparently made enough food to stop world hunger." Jack asks, watching as she lines her toiletries up in their sandwich baggie. 

Toothbrush goes first. Shampoo next. A slowly dwindling bar of soap. No replacements until everything is used up. 

Riley makes the bed over and over until finally, she declares it perfect. 

"No meat loaf, right? I used to be fed nutraloaf, because I refused to cooperate with my therapist." 

"I didn't hear Mac say anything about it. We do have to wear Santa hats or ugly sweaters though." 

"I have to do a final check before we go." 

Jack makes no objections.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prior to watching 'Scissors'. It was guessing from the trailer.


End file.
